Fluid loss from reservoirs is generally of substantial concern to the public and industry. For example, loss of substantial amounts of water from a reservoir through evaporation may considerably reduce the amount of water that is available to meet the basic human needs of the public sphere in a region. Additionally, certain industries require substantial amount of water for operations. Reduction of the amount of water available to such an industry may affect the viability of the industry to operate in that region. Water loss from reservoirs is especially problematic in regions with arid weather or that are experiencing drought conditions.